Between Day and Night
by Oceanmegami
Summary: AU. In order to promote his pacifism ideologies further, the Headmaster decides to establish a new group of students: the Tierce Class, which is composed of border beings or more commonly known as the half-breeds. OOC-ness, yaoi, incest KxZ/IxZ


**-Between Day and Night-**

~disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight…it belongs to Hino Matsuri-sama…

~random notes(?): Hi y'all! :D I know, I know, I should be writing my updates for my other stories, but them plot bunnies are romping about and are distracting my Muses. XDD;; Anyway, please enjoy! X3

~summary: Cross Academy is famous for having established co-existence among humans and vampires in the form of the Day and Night Classes. In order to promote his pacifism ideologies further, the Headmaster decides to establish a new group of students: the Tierce Class, which is composed of border beings or more commonly known as the half-breeds.

~pairing(s): Kaname x Zero/Ichiru x Zero. Other pairings may be included later on ^^

~warnings: AU, OOC-ness, possible crack and future OCs, yaoi, incest

* * *

**Prologue: Beautiful in Red**

The sounds of footsteps approaching;

A flicker of red and silver;

Heads turn and gasps were heard.

A group of young men and women clad in scarlet uniforms made its way amidst the crowd of Day Class students; signaling that it is now class changeover. They were none other than the recently-formed Tierce Class which is composed of students who are neither human nor vampires. Their beauty was on par with the Night Class, yet the aura they seemed to emit was less intimidating—making them more approachable; which was probably the reason why they have started to become even more popular than the latter. (Much to the chagrin of a certain sapphire-eyed Noble)

A Day Class girl let out an ear-splitting squeal and fainted as she caught sight of the two forms leading the Tierce Class: the President and Vice-President of the Tierce Class and Eclipse Dorms—the twins Kiryuu Zero and Kiryuu Ichiru. The twins both possess pale, milky white skin; naturally-silver hair as soft and delicate as silk; and the rarest set of silver-amethyst eyes. But despite of the similarity of their physical appearances, the two of them can be easily told apart from one another. The older twin, Zero, is the quieter and reserved one. A faint scowl—which looks almost like a pout—always adorned the President's well-sculpted lips and the way he wore his uniform has his white tie and red jacket askew. Shiny, silver cuffs were present on the uppermost part of his left ear, while a spiraling ear piercing was on his right earlobe. On the other hand, Ichiru, the younger of the two, has his silver hair a bit longer than the former; almost touching his shoulders. Unlike Zero, he wore his uniform properly—the silver clasp carved into the shape of a rose was fixed on his tie, and his jacket was buttoned up from top to bottom. Personality-wise, he is the cheery and outspoken type; almost the opposite of his brother.

"Excuse me! Please let me through…" A petite girl with auburn locks tried to make her way past the crowd of people. The Day Class students ceased their din as they heard her soft, sweet voice and made a path for her. The said brunette wore a black uniform—indicating that she is a part of the Day Class. Her name is Cross Yuuki; the adopted daughter of Cross Kaien—the school Headmaster—and current President of the Day Class and Sun Dorms.

The Kiryuus turned to her direction and smiled; greeting her in unison, "Good afternoon, Yuuki."

"Good afternoon to you, too, Zero and Ichiru." She said as she returned their smiles with one of her own. "I know that your classes are about to start soon, so I'll make this brief. I just came to tell you that the Headmaster arranged a meeting with all of the Presidents and Vice-Presidents tomorrow night at his quarters."

"Okay. Tell the Headmaster we'll be there." Zero said as he gave the brunette an affectionate pat on her head.

The fangirls couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy at the casual way the twins treated Yuuki. It was a well-known fact that she was a close childhood friend of the two, which gave her the 'privilege' of spending more time with them. They couldn't hate her for it, though, since they also knew that the three of them only treated each other as siblings. Besides, the girl was sweet and caring by nature, so how could they?

"And oh, don't be late!" Yuuki said; waving her hand at the departing twins.

"We won't." Ichiru was the one who spoke up. He then turned to the brunette's direction and added in a teasing tone, "That applies more to you than us, anyway."

Yuuki just felt a vein pop in her head at that last statement. She was famous for always being late, but does he really have to rub it in?! "Mou, Ichiru!! Just get to class already!"

* * *

~end of prologue

And that's the end of the prologue~! :D What do you think? Please do tell me, I really want to know. :3 This is sort of like an "experimental" chapter, to see if you guys would like it. If I get enough positive feedback, I'd definitely continue. X3 In the meantime, I'll be writing the next chapters for my other fanfics. XD;; See ya later~! :D

**EDIT** [07/07/09]: edited a blaring error: Yuuki said "Good morning" instead of "Good afternoon" XDD It's a wonder no one pointed that out, haha. XDDD;;


End file.
